Aimé de la Nuit
by TrueRiddle
Summary: Par un soir de juin, Harry rencontre une créature de la Nuit... A partir de ce moment, il sera Aimé de la Nuit!Puissant parmi les puissants...
1. Prologue

Prologue

La nuit était claire grâce à la douce lumière argentée des rayons de lune pleuvant sur le parc et se reflétant dans le lac du château. L'air embaumait de mille senteurs : chèvrefeuille, thym, laurier,… toutes les odeurs de la nature. Aucun bruit ne troublait la quiétude enchanteresse des lieux aucune lumière, aucun signe de vie n'émanait du château. La Forêt était, elle aussi, silencieuse, ne laissant rien imaginer des dangers dont elle regorgeait.

C'était cette paix qui avait poussé la Créature de la Nuit à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Traqué par les siens, par la Caste, pour son allégeance, il n'avait pu que fuir encore et encore. Voilà trois jours qu'il courrait sans repos ni repas, tout ça parce que la vieille folle qui dirigeait ses compagnons, avait lancé à ses trousses les plus terribles de ses Chasseurs, l'Elite parmi l'élite, la très –trop !- efficace Brigade de la Nuit dont l'efficacité était surtout due à cette fille de seize ans. Seize ans et tellement plus puissante que n'importe lequel des siens, et ce même s'il avait des centaines d'années d'expérience ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il rejoigne son nouveau Maître, lui seul pourrait La contrer et peut-être la rallier à sa noble cause…

Soudain la Créature se figea, une odeur humaine se mélangeait aux arômes de la nuit. Cette odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte et il décida de se tapir dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne car l'odeur n'était pas accompagnée du corps allant normalement avec ! Cependant, il ne pouvait se tromper, pas alors qu'il avait si faim…

Brusquement, la silhouette d'un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans apparut, comme sortie de nulle part. Il était plutôt bien fait, un corps félin d'où sourdait une puissance autant physique que magique. Ses cheveux d'ébène faisaient un contraste étonnant avec la blancheur nacrée de sa peau éclairée par l'astre lunaire. L'Être de la Nuit exultait : son repas, à l'odeur si alléchante pour un humain, lui était servit sur un plateau et allait lui permettre de rejoindre son Maître au plus tôt. Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de se jeter sur sa proie fut brève, un simple mot : MIAM !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Monologue Intérieur et

Coucou!

Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Si vous avez des critiques constructives, allez y!

Chapitre Premier : Monologues Intérieurs et Chute dans les Limbes

Dans son dortoir de la Tour Gryffondor, Harry tournait en rond au fond de son lit à baldaquin tout en pensant à cette folle journée. Certes elle ne fut pas des plus agréables, mis à part un tout petit moment, riche en émotions et en significations pour lui ! Sentant son cœur s'emballer à ce rappel, il décida de récapituler les événements dans les détails pour tenter de comprendre ses réactions.

Tout avait commencé par cette vision cauchemardesque de Sirius torturé avec délectation par ce sadique de Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie dans le bien nommé Départements des Mystères. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était précipité auprès de Ron et Hermione pour mettre au point un plan gryffondoresque en vue de délivrer son cher parrain ! Ses meilleurs amis, ainsi que Neville, Ginny et Luna, avaient répondu à l'appel, prêt à en découdre. Ils prirent cependant le temps de pénétrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage-le –gros-crapaud-rose pour vérifier - via la cheminée - qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège et que Sirius n'était vraiment pas chez lui. L'idée était bonne -elle venait d'Hermione donc elle ne pouvait pas être mauvaise - mais cet immonde bâtard de Kreattur les avaient berné en obéissant avec joie aux ordres de cette garce de Bellatrix.

Hélas - ou pas mais ça c'était son point de vue à lui - ils s'étaient fait surprendre par Ombrage et sa Brigade Inquisitoriale. Mais au moment où le vieux crapaud boudiné allait passer à l'interrogatoire musclé avec Sortilèges de Doloris incorporés, Harry avait vu Malefoy, le chef que la Brigade de la « Grande Inquisitrice », marmonner une suite de mots compliqués et une lumière blanche était sortie de la poitrine du Survivant laissant toutes les personnes présentes stupéfaites. Soudain la lumière explosa en un flash aveuglant qui assomma tout le monde sauf le Serpentard et lui. À sa plus grande surprise Malefoy lui rendit sa Baguette et les mots qu'il prononça se gravèrent dans sa mémoire :

_-« En guise d'excuse pour ces cinq dernières années. J'aurais préféré qu'elles soient différentes mais bon… Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire et je ne veux pas le savoir… Seulement sois prudent. Et n'oublie pas Potter qu'être Serpentard et enfant de Mangemort ne signifie pas que la voie est toute tracée, on est plusieurs à pouvoir t'étonner et moi le premier »_

Sur ces paroles, le bel adonis blond prononça un sort qui le mit dans le même état d'inconscience que les autres. Harry lui était troublé par les mots de son ennemis mais vu l'urgence de la situation il ne put s'appesantir ni sur ceux-ci, ni sur ses yeux d'argent liquide, ni sur ses lèvres si douces et ses cheveux si fins,…

_-« Par Merlin, je deviens fou ! »_

Retourné brusquement à la réalité, il réveilla ses compagnons, sans les mettre au courants de l'intervention de Drago ni de ses pensées d'ailleurs…

Le sauvetage fut une véritable catastrophe ! Ce fut lui qui du être sauvé par son parrain ! Et Sirius faillit bien perdre la vie dans la mission de secours de son « sauveur » il ne dut la vie qu'aux réflex de Remus qui lança un Sortilège d'Attraction au Maraudeur juste au moment où il allait tomber derrière l'Arcade… Il s'était ensuite retrouvé devant l'imbécile (mal ?)heureux de Mage Noir qui avait tenté de le posséder et s'était brûler en côtoyant d'un peu trop près ses sentiments pour ses proches.

_-« Tant mieux ! »_

Et au lieu de s'être fait enguirlander par Dumbledore au sujet de son « escapade » foireuse en rentrant à Poudlard, celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui annoncé qu'il était victime d'une prophétie de Trelawney, une vraie cette fois :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… il sera aimé de la Nuit… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura en héritage un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Et sur ces agréables paroles le charmant directeur-amoureux-de-bonbons-au-citron l'avait renvoyé dans son dortoir méditer sur cette prophétie _« que tu accompliras avec brio mon brave Harry, j'en suis certain ! »._

Passablement énervé, Harry arriva dans son dortoir silencieusement n'ayant pas envie de répondre aux questions de ses camarades de chambrée. Il se déshabilla rapidement ne gardant que son boxer noir et se glissa dans ses couvertures en tirant les rideaux.

_-« Pfff ! Ben s'il faut avoir le Troisième Œil pour savoir que je serais celui qui tuera Voldy, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Qui a eu l'immense privilège, que dis-je l'honneur suprême en 16 ans d'existence d'avoir rencontré par trois fois en face-à-face le plus grand mégalomane de tous les temps ? Et qui a eu la chance de s'en sortir trois fois ? Moi ! Je suis le seul à qui il réserve ses petits « duels-jeux » donc forcément c'est mon job d'envoyer ce reptile bouffer les mandragores par la racine, une bonne fois pour toutes. Par contre ce qui m'énerve c'est que je vais devoir tuer et ça j'y suis pas vraiment prêt… Oh et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'être aimé par la Nuit ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore a l'air de s'en foutre comme de son premier bonbon à la menthe ? Moi ce que je voudrais c'est être aimé par un bel ange blond aux yeux d'orage ! »_

Se redressant d'un coup dans son lit, Harry poussa un faible gémissement. Il n'avait pas pu penser ça avec autant de naturel ? Si ? Mille chaudrons, rien que de penser à sa voix, il avait des frissons. Et puis tout à l'heure il avait eu envie de couvrir ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces avec les siennes, de le goûter, de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne jamais plus le lâcher,… Rien que ce souvenir émoustilla une certaine partie de son anatomie. Jamais il n'avait été autant excité, jamais il n'avait voulu autant quelqu'un de sa vie ! Il le voulait en lui, le sentir palpiter dans sa bouche, dans son corps mais il voulait aussi la réciproque des images d'un érotisme incroyable l'envahirent et toujours Drago en était l'acteur principale. Après seulement quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, il libéra toute la tension accumulée dans un dernier gémissement.

Soudain une voix retentit dans le dortoir :

-_« Nom d'un Dragon, Harry ! Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir va dans la salle commune et laisse-NOUS dormir. Y en a marre de t'entendre tournicoter et gémir dans ton lit à deux heures du mat' ! » _Dit Dean

Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune sorcier s'habilla et prit sa Cape d'Invisibilité dans le but d'aller terminer sa nuit dans le parc à l'abri du saule pleureur et de reprendre ses rêves sur son beau Serpentard. Tout au long du chemin son esprit fut hanté par la vision de Drago prononçant les quelques mots qui avaient fait chavirer son cœur et basculé sa vie…

-_« Par Godric ! Je suis en train de devenir gay ! En même temps, il n'y a que lui qui me fait cet effet. Me retrouvé avec un autre mec comme dans mon rêve de tantôt me répugne. Beurk, beurk, beurk ! Mais avec lui… […] Arg ! Je fais comment pour l'annoncer à Ron ? Il va jamais comprendre et je suis pas sûr d'être très agréable si je l'entends critiquer Drago ! Je vais même lui arracher la tête, c'est certain ! […] Mais et Lui ? Après tout il est connu pour le nombre de ses conquêtes et toutes portaient un jupon… hum même s'il ne m'aime pas, tant pis je ne laisserais plus personne s'en prendre à lui devant moi, même mes amis ! Enfin, il est plutôt doué pour se défendre mon Dragon… […] Au fait comment ça se fait qu'il m'attire comme ça ? Et si c'était du à un Sort ou une Potion ?... »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était arrivé près de saule et qu'il s'était débarrasser de la Cape. Il ne vit pas non plus le chat aux étranges motifs géométriques autour des yeux qui l'observait de loin…

Brusquement, il ressentit une étreinte de fer autour de son torse et une drôle de piqure au cou qui semblait le vider de son énergie… Alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dans les Limbes, il sentit quelque chose presser contre ses lèvres et un liquide chaud couler dans sa bouche tandis qu'une main massait sa gorge… Puis plus rien le noir complet…

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontres et Révélations

Chapitre Deuxième : Rencontre et Révélations

Harry se sentait flotter, comme s'il était sur un nuage. Une douce brume cotonneuse l'enveloppait. Il n'avait plus mal, la sécurité émanant de celle-ci l'apaisait. Il goûtait à un véritable repos pour la première fois. C'était si doux… si calme…

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea, les souvenirs affluèrent en une joyeuse cacophonie. Tout d'abord, il y eu les mots de Drago, sa voix les prononçant, son beau visage d'ange… Puis l'attaque du Ministère, ses blessés, Sirius – Merlin soit loué, il était vivant ! Brusquement, le souvenir d'une étreinte, brutal et désagréable, d'une piqure au cou et d'un liquide chaud, au goût âcre, coulant dans sa gorge… Et là, la panique l'envahit. Par Godric, que lui était-il arrivé ? Une part de lui savait ce qu'il était devenu il ne pouvait en être autrement, il avait été transformé en monstre, en Vampire…

Tout à coup mais avec une étrange lenteur, il se sentit émerger, quitter les brumes sécurisantes, retrouver son corps… Une lourdeur surprenante entravait sa respiration.

-« _Minute ! Les Vampires ne respirent pas vu qu'ils sont morts ! Et ils ne souffrent pas non plus. Donc si je me fie à ma respiration et à la douleur sourde de ma poitrine et de ma gorge… Merlin merci, je suis toujours humain ! _» Pensa Harry

Rassuré, il ouvrit précautionneusement les paupières pour les refermer aussi sec jamais il n'avait été autant ébloui par la lumière, c'était comme regarder directement le soleil, par temps dégagé, en plein mois d'août. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur son front en une protection quasi maternelle.

-«_Je suis désolée… Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps…_ » La voix était agréable, mélodieuse comme une clochette

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas aveuglé cette fois. Il put distinguer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés, aux traits fins, tendres et posés, assise sur une chaise à son chevet. Elle était tout en courbes et en sensualité, cependant cela était contrebalancer par une impression de puissance pure qui émanait de son être. Elle portait un polo noir à col roulé, un jean's de la même couleur et des talons hauts.

-« _Que s'est –il passé ? Je suis perdu, s'il vous plait, expliquez moi…_ » Croassa Harry

Mais sa voix, au lieu d'être rauque, était chaude, onctueuse comme un chocolat chaud italien (nda : c'est plus de la crème que du chocolat, c'est trop bon^^). Son timbre le surprit : lui, qui d'habitude peinait à aligner trois mots lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, arrivait à être cohérent et en plus sa voix avait changé… A bien y réfléchir, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se sentait mieux en s'y réveillant qu'avant d'y être…

-« _Cela va être long et tu ne vas pas aimer, mais si je te raconte alors promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter du début à la fin ! Mais surtout tu dois me jurer par ton sang et ta magie de ne jamais divulguer ce que je vais te dire ! Jures le moi !»_ exigea la jeune fille

D'un hochement de tête le jeune sorcier donna son accord, il n'osait plus parler tellement sa voix le déroutait.

-« _Je vais commencer pas le début, tu ne verras pas tout de suite le rapport avec toi donc tu ne poses pas de questions._

_Mon nom est __Lúthien_ (nda : cela signifie « l'épée noire » en elfique, je mets le site où j'ai trouvé ce prénom en note de fin pour ceux que ça intéresse), _j'ai seize ans et je fais partie de la Caste, c'est-à-dire des Vampires. Avant que tu ne hurles au monstre, sache que nous les Vampires de la Caste, nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal car le sang humain est pour nous un poison. Enfin sauf celui des Calices, mais je t'expliquerais ça après… _

_Notre Reine __Sighild_ (nda : « la guerrière victorieuse », prénom franc et scandinave) _n'a pas voulu prendre part à la « Guerre des Hommes » comme les miens l'appellent car cela aurait été à l'encontre des Traités de Paix signés il y a fort longtemps entre les Humains et les Vampires. Nous n'intervenons pas dans votre monde et vous faites de même pour le notre. Mais certains des nôtres ont décidé d'apporter de l'aide au Lord Noir qui se fait nommer Voldemort - si tu veux mon avis, son surnom est vraiment d'un mauvais goût incroyable. Ma reine a alors décidé de traquer les Renégats-qui eux ont développé un goût pour le sang humain en s'alliant au Mage Noir-, pour ce faire elle nous envoya nous, sa Brigade de la Nuit. Nous sommes l'Elite des Chasseurs, et nous avons pour mission d'éliminer les Traitres. Le seul fait que Sa Majesté ait déclaré haut et fort la traque par la Brigade a dissuadé la majorité des Renégats, qui est alors rentrée dans les rangs. Mais quelques fanatiques n'ont pas renoncé et nous les avons éliminés. Il n'en reste plus qu'un…_

_Nous le traquons depuis trois jours et trois nuits sans relâche, alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre son Maître. Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard… Quand nous l'avons rejoins il était en train de te mordre. Nous l'avons arrêté mais tu avais déjà été infecté. Cependant, il t'a transformé en Vampire de la Caste et non en Buveur de Sang comme lui… tu as eu un brin de chance dans ton malheur »_ conclut Lúthien dans une moue qui indiquait clairement que lui ne trouverait pas qu'il avait de la chance

Harry était bouche bée devant toutes ses révélations. Il comprenait pourquoi elle s'était confiée à lui. Il faisait partie des siens et donc ces secrets étaient siens aussi. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-«_Je suis un Vampire… Tu crois que je vais pouvoir rester à Poudlard ? Que je n'agresserais pas les élèves ? Je ne me nourrirais vraiment que de sang animal ?_ » Dit précipitamment le jeune Vampire

-« _Du calme, je ne vais pas m'évaporer dans la seconde à venir. Tout jeune Vampire à droit à un Mentor et si tu le permets je serais le tien et je resterais quelques jours auprès de toi pour tout t'expliquer. Ainsi j'aurais le temps de tout t'expliquer en détails._ »

-« _J'accepte !_ » s'exclama Harry, très heureux qu'elle soit son Mentor, elle semblait tellement maternelle que s'en était réconfortant

-« _Bon, alors reprenons question par question. Ton Directeur a accepté de te laisser poursuivre tes études à Poudlard car il semblerait qu'il ait besoin de toi, tu serais lié à une prophétie donc il te garde. Ensuite je suis sûre à cent pour cent que tu refuseras de planter tes crocs dans un humain, ils sentent trop mauvais. D'ailleurs petit test qu'est ce que je sens ?_ » Questionna la belle Vampire

Harry qui n'avait pas fait attention aux fragrances de la pièce jusqu'ici, inhala un grand coup et fut assailli par toutes sortes d'odeurs. Celles des diverses potions curatives l'écœurèrent, le désinfectant le laissa de marbre mais l'odeur de Lúthien, elle le surprit agréablement.

-« _Tu sens comme la forêt, un mélange subtile des arbres et de l'humus, avec une pointe de muguet. C'est très apaisant._ » Répondit-il

-« _Merci. Toi tu sens les fleurs des champs et le mûrier._ _Un agréable mélange de la fraicheur du printemps et de la chaleur de l'automne._

_Mais pour en revenir à ton régime alimentaire, tu ne te nourriras qu'avec du sang animal. Mrs Pomfresh a proposé de te donner tes rations journalières, cependant il serait dommage de te priver du beau terrain de jeu qu'est la forêt autour de l'école. La chasse est très divertissante surtout que tu vas dormir beaucoup moins environ trois heures par nuit. De plus tu vas sans cesse devoir te contrôler pour être au niveau des humains. Ta force, ta vitesse, ta vue, ton odorat et ton ouïe sont bien supérieures à la leur. C'est bon de relâcher la pression. »_ Expliqua-t-elle

-« _Qu'est ce qu'un Calice ?_ »

-« _Un Calice est l'Âme Sœur d'un Vampire. Son sang est comme l'ambroisie des dieux pour son Immortel. Vampire et Calice se complètent à la perfection, c'est une union inaltérable, autant sur le plan psychique que physique. Le Vampires est immortel et, en devenant Calice, l'humain le devient aussi. Le Vampire offre protection et amour au Calice, il ne pourra jamais lui faire du mal. En échange, le Calice donne son sang pour nourrir son Vampire mais aussi sa tendresse. Le Vampire est le dominant du couple mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est un despote. Mais je t'expliquerais cela en détails quand ça t'arrivera. Car je suis ton Mentor pour l'éternité désormais, c'est moi qui te guiderais pour tout. Donc si tu as une question, tu devras me la poser aucun Vampire ne pourra te répondre sauf si c'est une urgence. _»

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais pourtant il n'était pas pesant. La jeune fille laissait le temps à Harry d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et lui préparait d'autres questions.

-« _J'ai deux autres questions, puis je te laisserais décider si j'en sais assez ou non. La première est qu'elles sont les caractéristiques réelles des Vampires de la Caste. Et la seconde est : allez vous entrer en guerre maintenant que je suis un Vampire et que j'y suis englué jusqu'au cou ?_ » Demanda-t-il

-« _Je vais tenter de te répondre le plus clairement possible car comme tu es un Sorcier, tu as des capacités supplémentaires par rapport à certains Vampires. Tout d'abord tu es Immortel donc les sortilèges de morts n'ont plus de prise sur toi. Bien qu'un Sortilège récent le Sectum Sempra puisse te blesser grièvement mais car il te fait saigner, ce qui est problématique pour un Vampire qui vit avec le sang qu'il a prit. Soit dit en passant un Calice développe grandement sa capacité sanguine selon les besoin du Vampire, dans de rares cas certains l'ont même triplée. Ta force, ta vitesse et ta puissance magique ont été décuplée mais ce sera à toi d'en explorer les changements car ils n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Tes cinq sens ont eux aussi été modifiés, ils ressemblent plus aux sens des animaux désormais. Ton corps n'a plus besoin d'autant d'heure de sommeil pour avoir une capacité « d'utilisation » optimale, trois heures devraient te suffire. Ta capacité psychique est aussi changée, tu es dorénavant capable de penser à et de faire plusieurs choses simultanément. Pendant ta transformation, j'ai réussi à faire venir un carnet vampirique et un livre sur la Caste, écrit pas un de nos membres. Le carnet te permettra de noter tes impressions et tes expériences un peu à la façon d'un journal intime mais il est aussi comme un confident qui te répondra lorsque tu en auras besoin, lorsque personne ne sera près de toi pour t'écouter. Il est aussi lié au mien de telle sorte que quand tu auras envie de me parler, nous le pourrons. Ton carnet apparaitra au moment où tu en auras besoin mais personne ne pourra le lire. Pour ce qui est de l'Histoire de la Caste, je pense qu'il te sera utile pour connaître ton nouveau peuple et ses usages- fort complexe d'ailleurs. Je vais essayer de te trouver un traité sur les Vampires mais je ne te promets rien. _

_Bien sûr tout ce que tu apprendras sur notre espèce est secret. Tu ne dois en parler à personne sauf à un autre Vampire de la Caste et aux Calices. Tes amis et surtout ton curieux de directeur ne doivent rien savoir. Mais j'ai déjà ta parole donc je ne m'en fait pas pour ça !_

_Pour ce qui est de la Guerre avec le Lord Noir, je ne sais pas si notre peuple y participera car cette décision n'appartient qu'à notre Reine. Mais je peux te promettre que je serais à ta côté lors de la bataille finale, même si je dois pour cela désobéir à Notre Reine ! _»

Les pensées du jeune Vampire tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. C'était fantastique, il avait cru se transformer en monstre mais il était au final resté lui-même, et cela le comblait d'aise. De plus il venait de gagner une amie pour l'éternité, il ne serait jamais vraiment seul grâce au carnet. Sa gorge se mit à brûler plus fort qu'à son réveil et il sut instantanément qu'il avait soif.

-« _Une partie de chasse dans la forêt sa te tente ? Avant d'aller dire deux mots à un Renégat…_ » Proposa son Mentor

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Partie de chasse

Chapitre Troisième : Partie de chasse et Interrogatoire

À la proposition de son Mentor, Harry bondit sur ses pieds sans même s'apercevoir qu'il venait de passer de la position couchée à la position bipède. Une fois debout il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que son boxer, mais il n'en fut pas gêner ce qui le surprit fortement. À la réflexion c'était surement parce que Lúthien agissait plus comme une sœur que comme les hystériques qui soupiraient habituellement sur son passage. Haussant intérieurement les épaules, il se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Que la Vampire lui tendit.

-« _Tiens, ce sont des vêtements que j'ai été te chercher au village près de l'école. Tu as bien dû prendre quinze centimètres durant la transformation. La transformation accélère la croissance et parfois et peut la multiplier._ » Exposa-t-elle

Bien qu'étonné, il ne dit rien et enfila les vêtements, il s'agissait d'un simple jean's et d'un T-shirt noir ainsi que d'une paire de baskets également noirs.

-« _Comme je ne connaissait pas tes goûts, j'ai pris des vêtements simples aux couleurs neutres. Les chaussures sont à la bonne pointure ?_ » Questionna la jeune fille

-« _Euh, non elles sont trop petites… désolé_ » répondit-il

La Chasseresse marmonna indistinctement une formule, et les baskets s'adaptèrent parfaitement. Harry remercia son Mentor d'un simple regard ce qui sembla suffire la Vampire. Curieux le Survivant prit sa Baguette sur la table de chevet et métamorphosa une des vitres de l'infirmerie en miroir. À sa grande stupéfaction cela fut un jeu d'enfant alors qu'il n'avait jamais été très bon en Métamorphose.

Son nouveau physique le laissa pantois : ses cheveux en bataille ne lui donnaient plus l'air d'être mal coiffé mais lui conféraient une certaine sauvagerie accrue par l'éclat de ses yeux débarrassés –enfin- de ses affreuses lunettes. De plus Lúthien avait raison il avait bien pris une quinzaine de centimètres, ainsi que les muscles qui allaient avec ! Il devait reconnaitre que la jeune fille avait bien choisi ses nouveaux habits qui lui allaient à la perfection.

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé face au visage abasourdis de son protégé. La transformation était toujours surprenante, l'humain devenait toujours quelque chose de sauvage et puissant qui pouvait faire peur au premier abord…

-« _Tu viens chasser ou tu préfères imiter Narcisse ?_ » demanda-t-elle avec humour (nda : ou pas !)

-« _J'arrive ! J'ai hâte de voir de quoi je suis capable maintenant ! _» S'exclama Harry, un air enfantin peint sur le visage.

-oOo-

Les bruits, les odeurs et les couleurs de la nuit étaient totalement nouveaux pour lui. Il percevait tous les bruits sur plusieurs centaines de mètres tout comme les odeurs mais le plus ahurissant était qu'il y voyait comme en plein jour. Les sensations étaient grisantes. La vitesse à laquelle ils couraient n'entravait en rien leurs souffles et ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre clairement les conseils de chasse de son aînée. Ils devaient se séparer car s'ils restaient ensemble ils n'attraperaient rien car les animaux avaient une sorte de sixième sens pour détecter le danger, même si les Vampires passaient très souvent entre les mailles de leur filet de protection vu qu'ils étaient des êtres furtifs…

Après un quart d'heure de course, ils arrivèrent au cœur de la forêt et se séparèrent en se donnant rendez vous au même endroit une heure plus tard.

La jeune Vampire le quitta sans plus tarder. Cependant Harry prit cinq minutes pour lui, il voulait s'imprégner des nouvelles sensations qui l'étreignaient. Il pouvait sentir un petit lac à environ cent mètres au nord de sa position. L'odeur de l'eau lui était portée par une brise légère qui caressait sa peau en un toucher qui le fit frissonner. Il était impressionné par son endurance et la précision de ses sens qui était sur aiguiser… Soudain une brise plus forte venant de l'ouest lui apporta une alléchante fragrance

-« _Un loup_ » se dit –il intuitivement.

Et il s'élança avec l'élégance d'un félin mais avec la discrétion d'un serpent le loup n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était attaqué. Harry lui avait brisé le cou avec une douceur laissant transparaitre sa puissance. Puis affamer, il planta ses crocs qui s'étaient automatiquement allongés pour atteindre la bonne taille, celle du prédateur….

Le goût du sang coulant dans sa gorge était délicieux. Il lui semblait qu'il étanchait sa soif avec de l'Ambroisie pure. C'était une sensation si puissante, si grisante. Il se sentait vivre comme jamais au fur et à mesure que le liquide écarlate coulait en lui. Il ne faisait pas que se repaître du sang de la bête, il assimilait sa force, sa puissance…

Trop tôt à son goût, la carcasse fut vidée de son sang. Il était repu mais il aurait voulu encore se délecter de ce nectar. Mais bien vite il mit sa gourmandise de côté. L'heure était bientôt écoulée et il voulait aller au petit lac vérifier qu'il n'avait pas imiter Ron en prenant son repas.

-oOo-

Le Survivant se mirait avec satisfaction dans les eaux du petit lac intérieur. Il n'avait pas la moindre goute de sang sur lui, à vrai dire il ne semblait même pas avoir quitté l'infirmerie tant son image était identique à celle de toute à l'heure.

Il sentit son Mentor arriver au point de rendez vous puis après quelques millièmes de seconde se diriger vers lui. Une seconde plus tard Lúthien se tenait à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-« _Félicitation ! Tu es un des rares Vampires à avoir été propre pour son premier repas ! Je suis fière de toi !_ »

Sa remarque fit plaisir au nouveau Vampire. Il était content d'obtenir l'approbation de son Mentor, il avait peur de la décevoir. Ses pensées durent se refléter sur son visage car la jeune femme lui dit :

-« _Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de confusion ou de non-dit entre nous. Je n'attends rien de toi, juste que tu sois toi et que l'on construise une amitié solide. Tu n'as rien à me prouver et tu ne peux pas me décevoir car jamais je ne te jugerais. C'est quelque chose qui fait trop mal pour que je l'applique, du moins à mes amis. Et je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir te compter parmi eux. Qu'en dis-tu ?_ »

Ces paroles firent chaud au cœur du jeune homme. Au ton de sa voix, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas accorder son amitié à beaucoup de personnes. Et il est heureux qu'elle veuille de lui comme amis !

-« _J'adorerais être ton amis ! Je n'en ai que deux, trois avec toi. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que mon amitié avec Ron et Hermione ne va plus tenir longtemps…_ » Dit le jeune Sorcier

-« _Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas écouter tes instincts. Selon moi, ils sont souvent de bons conseils. Surtout ceux d'un Vampire. Cependant ne les suis pas aveuglément, écoute-les certes mais écoute aussi ta raison. S'ils sont tes amis, rien ne vous séparera car la véritable amitié est inaltérable !_ » Le rassura la Chasseresse

Doucement, elle lui prit la main et le guida sur le chemin du retour. Courir ainsi main dans la main ne leur fut pas difficile.

-« _Allons interroger ton satané Créateur_ » dit la jeune fille

-oOo-

De retour au château, les deux Vampires se dirigèrent vers les cachots où le Renégat était détenu sous la garde de deux Vampires de la Brigade de la Nuit. Étonnamment, son professeur de potion était présent également. Et il ne semblait pas content du tout.

-« _Bonjour Professeur Rogue. A-t-il parlé ?_ » Demanda la Vampire

-« _Non, ce chien ne veut rien dire. Il m'a reconnu cependant mais il n'accepte pas de me communiquer le message qu'il a pour son nouveau Maître ! J'allais utiliser le Véritaserum sur lui…_ » Répondit le ténébreux Severus Rogue

-« _Le Véritaserum n'a pas de prise sur les Vampire, Humain_ » Grommela un des gardes

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, tout en muscles, le teint mât, les cheveux brun coiffés en pics. Mais ses yeux brun terne avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, il avait un regard de tueur. Il semblait encore plus autosuffisant et pédant que Drago dans ses « bons jours ». Et il considérait clairement, l'espion comme une Véracrasse particulièrement stupide.

-« _Ouh le crétin ! Même moi avec mes nouvelles capacités j'hésiterais à parler à Rogue comme ça ! Je préfère mille fois avoir à affronter Voldidou d'amour que Rogue ! En plus je suis certain qu'il sait que le Véritaserum ne marche pas sur les Vampires après tout il a une thèse en DCFM. Il doit l'avoir modifier sa potion ! Même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne peux qu'admettre qu'il est plus que compétent !_ » Pensa le jeune homme

-« _Il me semble Monsieur que je ne m'adressais pas à vous. Cependant pour parfaire votre éducation, je vais néanmoins vous apprendre que je me garderais bien de donner du Véritaserum normal à un Vampire. L'inutilité d'une telle action est aberrante, je m'apprêtais donc à lui donner une Potion de Vérité spécialement modifiée pour qu'elle puisse avoir l'action désirée._ » Rétorqua le Maître des Cachots

La jeune femme laissa échapper un éclat de rire cristallin face à la mine renfrognée du garde qui ne semblait pas apprécier d'être ainsi rabrouer. Harry, quant à lui, avait pour la première fois de sa vie l'occasion d'admirer le sens de la répartie de son professeur.

-« _C'est tout de même plus plaisant quand ce n'est pas moi qui suis la cible de la verve du Seigneur des cachots ! Il est doué pour moucher les gens, le Severus !_ » Songea le jeune élève

-« _Tu l'as bien cherché Ty ! La prochaine fois tu laisseras les gens terminer leur phrase avant de parler !_

_Professeur, vous serait-il possible de nous permettre, à Harry et à moi-même, d'être présent lors de l'interrogatoire que vous mènerez sous Véritaserum ?_ » Demanda Lúthien

-« _Entendu, mais Potter méfiez vous. Il est celui qui vous à créer et pensera donc avoir de pouvoir sur vous à l'instar d'un père. Et par pitié restez calme et n'agissez pas en Gryffondor ! Quant à vous, Dame Vampire, essayez de ne pas le tuer avant que l'on ait obtenu les informations que nous désirons._ » Répondit le Directeur des Serpentards

-« _Bien sur, Professeur_ » dit le Gryffon

Son Mentor se contenta d'acquiescer, cependant Harry remarqua que ses yeux brillaient étrangement en la présence de son professeur. Une lueur discrète étincelait au fond des prunelles anthracites de la jeune femme et donnait à son regard un côté tendre, doux et protecteur…

-« _Hum, il est lucide tant vis-à-vis du comportement du Traître que du mien… Cela pourrait aller mais que de sacrifices devraient être consentis… _» Cogitait de son côté la Guerrière

-oOo-

Le Renégat avait les pieds et les mains liés par des chaînes ancrées dans le sol. Il était plutôt petit pour un Vampire, le mètre septante-cinq environ. Ses traits étaient comme taillés au burin mais gardaient un charme certain. Il dégageait une impression de violence et de destruction qui mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Mais le pire pour le Survivant, ce fut lorsqu'il posa sur lui ses yeux rouge sang dégoulinant d'une panoplie de sentiments négatifs allant de la haine au bonheur de torturer.

À la vue de sa Création, l'homme eut un sourire mauvais.

-« _Alors jeune homme, tu pourrais au moins remercier ton Créateur pour la chance inespérée qu'il t'a offerte en t'incorporant dans la Caste !_ » attaqua-t-il

-« _En effet cela me semble être la moindre des choses. Je vous remercie Monsieur pour les nouvelles possibilités que vous m'avez accordé._ » Répondit poliment le jeune novice, avec un petit sourire

-« _Grâce à vous j'ai plus d'armes pour envoyer votre Maître bouffer les Mandragores par la racine !_ » continua-t-il intérieurement

Le Traître sembla surpris, il s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent en face de lui se jette sur lui et le tue. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel contrôle de sa part… La mort valait mieux que la trahison…

Lúthien et Rogue semblaient quant à eux satisfait de l'attitude d'Harry. Poli sans être soumis, moqueur sans être provoquant. Le Gryffondor avait trouvé d'emblée le bon équilibre.

-« _Bonjour Ingvar_ (« le jeune » en Scandinave). _Le professeur Rogue va te donner une Potion de Vérité. Si tu pouvais la prendre sans m'obliger à te contraindre de l'avaler, cela m'arrangerait grandement._ » Dit la Vampire

Ingvar ricana, il n'avait rien contre le fait de prendre cette potion : elle était inefficace sur des être comme lui. Parfois, il devait avouer que cette fille était vraiment idiote. Rogue était au service du Maître, il devait s'agir d'un des rares poisons capables de tuer un Vampire mais certes pas d'une Potion de Vérité, quoiqu'ait pu lui dire le graisseux.

-« _Mais bien sur « Noble Dame », je me ferais un plaisir de vous être agréable_ » répondit ironiquement l'homme en avalant le contenu de la fiole que lui présentait le Potioniste

À sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas la mort qui vint le cueillir mais un irrépressible besoin de dire la vérité. Ce sale graisseux était donc un traitre…

-« _Sale enflure comment oses tu trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu es indigne de baiser le sol qu'il foule_ » cracha le Vampire

-« _Je croyais que les Vampires n'avaient pas de Maître ? Enfin passons, quelle est ta mission et qu'obtiendras-tu en échange ?_ » Questionna l'aîné, imperturbable à tous sarcasmes

-« _J'ai pour mission de rallier les miens au Sombre Seigneur. Et si cela s'avère impossible, je dois créer une armée de Créatures pour lui. Si j'accomplis ma tâche, le Seigneur acceptera enfin de devenir mon Calice. Il sera mien par delà les temps !_ » Exposa-t-il, incapable de se retenir de parler

Les deux Vampires et le Professeur restèrent interdits face à ces révélations. Une armée de Vampires ? Par Merlin, ils courraient à la catastrophe si c'était vrai ! Les deux Vampires restaient bouche bée face à une telle idée.

Severus, quant à lui, cogitait à toute vitesse il n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette tentative de création d'armée, cela signifiait donc que son « Maître » se méfiait de lui… Il allait devoir jouer serré à l'avenir !

-« _Où en es tu dans la réalisation de ce projet ? Qui est au courant à par toi ?_ » Interrogea-t-il

-« _Je n'ai créé que celui-ci, et il va prendre ma relève car je sais que la Brigade de la Nuit ne me laissera pas vivre. Surtout, toi sale garce ! Il prendra ma relève car c'est son devoir envers son Mentor !_ _Seul mon doux Maître et Narcissa sont au courant pour ma mission_» Ricana le Renégat

-« _Il n'a aucun devoir envers toi car il m'a accepté comme Mentor dès son réveil. Et tu as raison, je ne te laisserais pas vivre et accomplir ta mission. Tu es un traître et je t'éliminerais !_ » Rétorqua la jeune femme

-« _Que vient faire Narcissa Malefoy là dedans ?_ » Demanda Harry

-« _Elle est l'instigatrice de ce plan. Et elle est aussi la favorite de Mon tendre Seigneur, à mon grand désarroi_ » répondit son Créateur

-oOo-

La jolie jeune femme les avaient fait sortir en leur demandant de l'attendre dans le couloir. Elle avait aussi fait entrer les deux gardes en faction devant la porte du prisonnier.

Au bout d'un petit moment, des cris s'élevèrent pour retomber dans un râle d'agonie qui glaça le sang aux deux Sorciers.


	5. Chapitre 4:d'Intéressantes Conversations

Chapitre Quatrième : D'Interessantes Conversations 

_La jolie jeune femme les avaient fait sortir en leur demandant de l'attendre dans le couloir. Elle avait aussi fait entrer les deux gardes en faction devant la porte du prisonnier._

_Au bout d'un petit moment, des cris s'élevèrent pour retomber dans un râle d'agonie qui glaça le sang aux deux Sorciers._

-oOo-

Lorsque Lúthien ressortit avec les gardes, son visage paraissait plus serein. Les gardes, quant à eux, semblaient être dans un état de satisfaction totale à l'idée d'avoir éliminé le Renégat. Personne n'avait le droit de défier leur Reine parmi les membres de la Caste !

-« _Je vous remercie pour votre aide Professeur Rogue. mais j'aimerais avoir une conversation privée avec vous et Harry si cela ne vous dérange pas._ » Dit la belle Guerrière

-« _Bien sur Dame Vampire, j'allais justement vous le proposer. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de me suivre dans un lieu plus sûr ?_ » Répondit la Terreur des Cachots

-« _Nous vous suivons Professeur._ _Ty', Devon, vous avez quartier libre. Je vous appellerais en cas de besoin. Vous devriez aller visiter la Forêt, elle est très vaste et sa faune bien diversifiée._ »

Harry s'étonnait du langage qu'utilisait son professeur pour s'adresser à son Mentor. Il était d'une politesse et d'une courtoisie qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue. Soudain son instinct lui dit que Rogue connaissait les règles de la Caste –règles qu'il ne connaissait pas encore mais qu'il était déterminer à apprendre par cœur grâce au livre que la jeune femme lui avait donné. Rogue semblait très bien connaître les Vampires…

D'ailleurs quelque chose clochait avec son professeur, comme si les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses dans son cas…

-oOo-

Rogue les fit entrer dans ses appartements dans les Cachots. Harry fut étonné de les trouver si accueillant. Ils étaient dans des tons de bleu très variés qui donnait au salon une ambiance apaisante sans pour autant qu'il soit froid. Une belle bibliothèque en bois d'ébène s'étalait sur deux des quatre murs. Sur les autres, se trouvaient trois portes. Un des murs était occupé par la porte d'entrée et l'autre par deux portes qui si son odorat ne le trompait pas s'ouvraient respectivement sur la chambre à coucher et sur un laboratoire.

Le salon était meublé avec goût d'un canapé couleur sable et de deux fauteuils de style Louis XV très confortables. Ils étaient agencés autour d'une table basse en ébène incrustée d'argent placée devant la cheminée. A l'opposé se tenait un superbe bureau en marqueterie, lui aussi en ébène. L'ensemble était raffiné sans le mauvais goût avec lequel s'habillait son Professeur.

-« _Ma Dame, de quoi vouliez vous m'entretenir ?_ » Questionna le Maître des Chaudrons

-« _Sieur Rogue, avant d'éliminer le Renégat, j'ai pris la peine d'entrer dans ses souvenirs, de les visionner et de les lui soutirer. Il m'est apparu impératif de vous apprendre que votre couverture avait été éventrée… Un certain Queudever se trouve en se moment dans le Château et espionne pour le compte du Lord Sombre. Vos entretiens avec le Vieil Homme lui ont été révélés. De même que votre véritable apparence…_ » Exposa la jeune femme

Ces révélations stupéfièrent les deux hommes. Comment ce sale rat, cet être méprisable pouvait-il avoir réussi à s'infiltrer dans le Château ? Mais le pire pour Severus fut que Voldemort avait été mis au courant de sa véritable apparence !

-« _Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait de cette information et m'a-t-il laissé tranquille ? Et puis pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie s'Il était courant de mon revirement ?_ » S'interrogea le ténébreux Potioniste

-« _Par les Quatre Fondateurs ! Le rat est de retour et il a dénoncé Rogue ! Il avait déjà du mal à nous ramener des infos mais là on ne va plus rien avoir ! Et puis c'est trop bizarre, pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ? Il est bien allé à une réunion hier…_ » Cogita le jeune homme

Voyant leur réaction et surtout n'appréciant pas du tout le _malaise _de l'homme, la Vampire se décida à explicité ses propos.

-« _Messieurs, laissez moi vous expliquer. Voldemort est bien au courant de vos véritables traits, Professeur et s'il n'a encore rien fait contre vous c'est parce qu'il attend le bon moment pour vous faire payer. Mais surtout pour vous détruire ! Il a très bien compris pourquoi vous les lui aviez cachés. Mais il semblerait que la Dame Malefoy n'est pas prêteuse et ait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne pour se contenter de vous. Oh bien sûr l'un comme l'autre savant que vous ne seriez pas consentent mais peu leur __chaud. Il y a aussi le fait que le Lord Noir ne croie pas tout à fait que vous lui mentiez à lui…_

_Professeur quoiqu'en dise Albus Dumbledore vous ne devriez plus retourner espionner l'Etre des Ténèbres. Vous n'en reviendriez pas…_ » Conclut la blonde

S'apercevant que son Maître de cours s'apprêtait à protester et sentant que Lúthien n'apprécierais pas du tout qu'il se mette en danger, Harry intervint.

-« _Monsieur, mon Mentor a raison il vaudrait mieux que vous n'y retourniez plus. Vous vous mettriez en danger inutilement car maintenant que le sale Rat à semer le doute vous concernant, Voldemort se gardera bien de vous communiquer la moindre petite information. Et tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais n'avoir qu'un professeur incompétent. Ombrage me suffit amplement._ » Dit Le Nouveau Vampire

Les paroles de son élève étaient d'une telle maturité que Severus ne put que s'avouer vaincu. De plus cela ne lui déplaisait pas de ne plus avoir à s'humilier et se rendre malade à force d'espionnage. Le seul bémol venait d'Albus qui lui n'en aurait rien à faire qu'il soit en danger. Seules les informations qu'il ramenait avec de l'importance pour lui.

-« _Très bien, je m'incline devant votre raisonnement. Cependant, je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte qu'Albus sera plus que contre le fait que j'arrête. Il serait même capable de me jeter un sort de son cru et oublier depuis longtemps pour que j'y retourne. Alors à choisir je préférerais garder mon libre arbitre…_ »

A ces mots, la jeune Vampire entra dans une rage folle, son aura magique d'une jolie couleur anthracite débordant de son corps. Par le Sang, cet être était tout aussi abominable que l'autre. La seule chose qu'il fallait reconnaître à Jedusor c'est qu'il ne cachait en aucun cas sa malveillance exacerbée.

Sentant son amie prête à commettre un meurtre en la personne de son Directeur d'Ecole, le Gryffon intervint à nouveau, alors que Le Directeur des Serpentards haussait un sourcil face à la colère de la belle Chasseresse. L'élève de la Maison du Courage venait de comprendre dans un éclair de lucidité que son Professeur était le Calice de Lúthien.

-« _Calme toi_, _s'il te plaît. Tu risques de le blesser si tu te laisses aller à la colère de la sorte. _ – à ces mots la Vampire rentra son aura mais sans pour autant se calmer vraiment – _Nous allons trouver une solution pour que vous n'y retourniez plus Monsieur. Mais je pense que vous devriez avoir une discussion avec Lúthien. Vous en avez vraiment besoin. Pendant ce temps, je vais allez lire le livre que tu m'as donné sur les notre dans un endroit sûr._ »

Arrivé à la porte Harry, se tourna une dernière fois vers sa nouvelle amie et, pris d'une inspiration subite, lui dit :

-« _Dis-lui la vérité. Il la mérite et ne te ferra pas de mal ! J'en suis sûr ! Fais lui confiance…_ »

Et le jeune homme sortit de la pièce sans plus s'inquiété, laissant le futur couple seul à seul. Il avait la certitude que Rogue ne repousserais pas la jeune femme. Après tout on ne repousse pas son Âme Sœur !

-oOo-

Harry avait décidé de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande pour lire le livre sur la Caste que lui avait confier la jeune femme. Livre qu'il devait d'abord aller prendre sur sa table de chevet à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il fit sans se presser.

Une fois arrivé devant le domaine de Mrs. Pomfresh, il eu la surprise de surprendre une conversation grâce à son ouïe vampirique.

-« _Calmez-vous Sirius ! Harry va bien si l'on considère qu'être devenu un Vampire de la Caste est une bonne chose…_ » C'était la voix de Dumbledore

-« C_a je n'en ai rien à faire, il aurait bien pu être changer en troll que ce serait la même chose. Il est et restera mon filleul, je l'aimerais toujours comme mon fils. Mais là j'exige de savoir où il est ! Par Merlin vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'avoir enfermé dans les cachots !_ » S'égosillait son Parrain

-« _Mais voyons Sirius ! Comment pouvez-vous réagir comme ça ? Ce n'est plus Harry mais un monstre assoiffé de sang sans aucune morale. Il est très dangereux. Si vous l'approchiez il vous viderait de votre sang avant que vous ayez le temps de dire Quidditch !_ »

Ces mots firent mal au jeune Vampire car il était prononcé par Hermione, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Ron approuver d'un « _Elle a raison Sirius _», il se mit en colère, très en colère. Ses amis n'en étaient pas finalement, mais ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'ils l'avaient suivi sans se poser de question lors du « Sauvetage » du Ministère…

-« _Monstre ? Mais comment pouvez vous dire ça d'Harry ? En plus votre réaction est stupide puisqu'il est devenu un Membre de la Caste !_ » S'insurgea le Maraudeur

-« _C'est un Vampire_ » dit Ron, têtu

-« _Monsieur Weasley ! Il n'est pas un simple Vampire mais un Vampire de la Caste. On ne connait que l'existence de cette Corporation. Cependant de par mon statut de titulaire d'une licence en Défense Contre les Force du Mal et surtout de Loup-Garou, je suis à même de vous dire que cette catégorie de buveur de sang ne se nourrit qu'exclusivement de sang _animal_. Il n'y a donc pas lieu de vous comporter ainsi. Votre attitude n'est pas représentative de ce qui s'appelle l'Amitié._ »

Rémus… Sa civilité ne laissait rien présagé de bon son ton était bien trop calme, sans aucune douceur, froid… Ron et Hermione venaient de se faire un ennemi de poids, le Loup était intelligent et posé. Il n'hésiterait pas a prendre son temps pour leur faire rentrer leurs paroles dans la gorge. Mais d'abord, il laisserait son impétueux meilleur ami jouer avec eux.

L'attitude de ses deux « figures parentales », comme il aimait à les considérer, lui fit chaud au cœur. Il se décida alors à aller montrer à ses « amis » qu'il était toujours là et qu'il avait tout entendu. Et surtout il ne voulait pas laisser son livre et son carnet entre les mains d'Hermione ou de Dumbledore. Il avait fait une promesse à son Mentor !

-oOo-


	6. Chapitre 5 : Retrouvaille et Espionnage

Bonjour à Toutes et à Tous!

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard mais mes stages à l'Université m'ont pris plus de temps que prévus ^^".

Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait part de leur plaisir à lire mon histoire. _**Milles Mercis!**_

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long et j'en suis désolée j'avais prévu d'y ajouter l'entretien entre Lúthien e severus. Mais je me suis dit que j'allais d'abord vous demnder votre avis.

**Est ce que vous désiré un chapitre sur eux ou non?**

Merci de me lire

Bises TrueRiddle

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapitre Cinquième : Retrouvailles et Espionnage 

_L'attitude de ses deux « figures parentales », comme il aimait à les considérer, lui fit chaud au cœur. Il se décida alors à aller montrer à ses « amis » qu'il était toujours là et qu'il avait tout entendu. Et surtout il ne voulait pas laisser son livre et son carnet entre les mains d'Hermione ou de Dumbledore. Il avait fait une promesse à son Mentor !_

-oOo-

Poussant la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Personne ne l'avait remarqué sauf Remus. Car si lui avait perçu l'odeur de la Créature de la Nuit, il en allait de même pour son presque père.

-« _Siri, Rem je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Poudlard ! Vous allez bien ?_ » Demanda le Brun

Le Loup-Garou eut un petit sourire lorsque tout le monde sursauta en entendant son loupiot ! Il faut dire que sa voix avait vraiment changé, plus chaude, plus rauque, plus adulte… Mais il n'y avait pas que la voix qui avait muté, tout son corps était transfiguré. Ses yeux, libres de toute entrave, brillaient de puissance et étaient mis en valeur par ses cheveux d'un noir profond, suavement ébouriffés. Son corps avait bien pris quinze centimètres et il devait toiser environ le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq facilement. Il dégageait une impression de force féline, contenue que laissaient transparaitre ses gestes.

Sous l'œil stupéfait des deux Gryffondors, du Directeur et de l'infirmière – quoiqu'un peu avide aussi dans le cas d'Hermione – le Survivant vint enlacer son Parrain et son second Parrain.

-« _Ah ! Harry tu vas bien ? Mais où étais tu passé ban sang de bon soir ? On était mort d'inquiétude en ne te trouvant pas à l'infirmerie après que le Professeur Dumbledore soit venue nous dire qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! _» Attaqua l'Animagus

-« _J'étais avec __Lúthien, la Guerrière Vampirique qui est mon Mentor. J'avais faim quand je me suis réveillé et elle m'a emmené chassé après m'avoir appris les événements. Tu vas voir vous allez beaucoup l'aimer. Elle est très gentille. Enfin avec les gens qu'elle apprécie._ » Termina dans un rire le jeune homme

Il était heureux de voir sa famille. Leurs regards n'avaient pas changé, ils posaient toujours sur lui leurs yeux emplis d'amour et de fierté. Cela lui fit un bien énorme de voir que rien ne changerait entre eux.

Brusquement, il remarqua de Dumbledore tenait dans ses mains son livre et qu'il essayait de l'ouvrir. Le titre l'avait interpellé, il est vrai qu'une véritable histoire de la Caste écrite par un des Membres de cette communauté était chose rare. Cependant, ce manque flagrant de politesse à son égard le mit dans une grande colère. Tout à coup, il comprenait la jeune femme qui avait voulut étriper le vieux fou quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« _Professeur Dumbledore, veuillez s'il vous plait me donner ce livre. Il est réservé aux Créatures de la Nuit dont je fais partie. Et à ce jour, il me semble que vous n'en êtes par encore une !_ » Dit-il, d'une voix polaire, en tendant la main pour se faire remettre le livre

Son Directeur se figea. Ce livre lui apporterait les informations qui lui manquaient pour avoir les Vampires à sa solde. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion comme celle-ci.

-« _Harry mon garçon ! Il me semble que ce n'est pas un ton à employer quand on s'adresse à son Directeur ! Et je te rendrais ce livre quand j'en aurais suffisamment appris sur les Vampires pour de nouveaux te faire confiance !_ » Répondit le Vieil Homme

Le jeune Vampire sentit sa colère se transformé en rage. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il pouvait contrôler cette rage. Son nouveau statut d'Être de la Nuit lui permet une maîtrise de lui inestimable en ce moment. Et c'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il répondit à son Professeur…

-« _Mais il me semblait Monsieur que vous ne faisiez point confiance aux Monstres. Hors si j'ai bien compris les propos que vous avez tenus à mon Parrain et à Remus, il y a de cela quelques instants, c'est ce que je suis devenu à vos yeux. De ce fait il vous est à jamais impossible de me faire confiance à nouveau et ce livre vous est dès lors inutile. Rendez le moi donc sinon je crois que mes instinct monstrueux vont se réveiller !_ » Expliqua le Beau Ténébreux

Le directeur voulus tergiverser encore mais Remus intervint…

-« _Le vol est quelque chose d'immonde et d'immoral _Professeur_… Vous ne voudriez pas vous rendre coupable de ce crime_ »

-« _Une fois de plus Remus parle d'une voix très douce, trop douce. Décidément, beaucoup de personnes se mettaient le Loup-Garou à dos aujourd'hui. Ils doivent être masochistes…_ » Pensa Sirius

Comme Dumbledore ne se décidait pas à rendre l'ouvrage au « Sauveur », ce dernier pris sur lui d'aller le lui reprendre. Et ce à vitesse vampirique pour plus d'effet. Ce qui entraina un vent de panique chez les deux jeunes membres de la Maison du Courage, de l'indignation craintive chez le Vieux Manitou, un peu de peur pour l'Infirmière et de la satisfaction pour les deux Maraudeurs.

C'est avec un sourire ravi que le fils de James et Lily se tourna vers ces derniers pour leur proposer une promenade dans le parc.

-oOo-

Pendant ce temps au Manoir des Ténèbres, un homme blond lunaire d'une quarantaine d'année espionnait allègrement son « épouse » discutant avec son Maître de plans futurs. Ils étaient encore nus et au lit mais cela ne dérangea pas Lucius qui se fichait comme d'une guigne de cette pintade farcie qu'on l'avait forcé à épouser ! Il trouvait même qu'elle allait fort bien avec ce vieux serpent libidineux.

-oOo-

-« _Il faut faire quelque chose pour Rogue, Maître Adoré. Son crime ne peut être laissé impuni ! Il vous trahis ô mon Seigneur ! Peter l'a vu et entendu !_ » Geignit Narcissa

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle tentait en vain que son amant extermine l'Homme en Noir, en fait depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la véritable apparence du Potionniste. Car elle savait que son Lord même s'il n'était pas regardant quand au sexe de ses amants – il préférait les juger sur leurs capacités corporelles- avait une préférence pour les brun ténébreux, ce qu'était clairement Severus Rogue.

Cependant Lord Voldemort ne semblait pas enclin à éliminer son serviteur. Pas sans y avoir goûté au préalable. De plus pour lui son Mangemort était sans aucun doute possible d'une fidélité inébranlable à son égard. En outre, Peter était tellement stupide qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de cette histoire de trahison.

-« _Narcissa, cesse de parler de cela ! Et dis-moi plutôt à quel stade est mon armée de Vampires !_ » Siffla le Seigneur Noir

La blonde capitula avec une moue aguicheuse, destinée à se faire pardonner ces propos sur Rogue, et entreprit de faire un compte rendu des avancées à son Amant et Maître.

-« _Ingvar a mordu trente-deux hommes et femmes. Mais seul huit ont survécus. Les autres étaient trop faibles. Cependant les Survivants sont fous et incontrôlables, ils ont commencé à se battre entre eux et à s'entretuer. Il n'en reste plus que deux que l'ont à réussit à séparer et isoler. D'ailleurs le Vampires étaient tellement furieux de la piètre qualité des proies que Rockwood lui avait apporté, qu'après avoir vitupéré pendant des heures et infligé quelques coups à l'incapable il est partit chercher lui-même des proies capables de devenir des Vampires lucides pour vous servir. Il s'est mis en quête il y a de cela trois jours Maître !_ » Exposa la Lady

-« _Narcissa… trouves tu ces informations satisfaisante ? Parce que moi non ! Elles sont loin de me satisfaire… Tu m'avais pourtant dis hier que tout allait pour le mieux… ce qui signifie que tu m'as mentit et j'ai horreur de ça Narcissa._ » Dit d'une voix doucereuse le Maître des Ténèbres

La femme pâlit considérablement. Rageuse que son Amant ne tue pas le Maître des Cachots, elle avait voulu à son tour contrarié l'Homme en lui exposant la vérité qu'elle lui cachait depuis quelques jours maintenant.

-« _Tu vas devoir payer le prix de tes erreurs Cissy… Endoloris !_ »

-oOo-

Lucius eut un joli sourire satisfait en entendant les cris de la « mère » de son fils retentir avec force dans la chambre seigneuriale. Plus cette folle souffrirait plus il en serait heureux.

Mais ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet d'une armée de Vampires l'inquiétait au plus haut point ! Il fallait absolument que le jeune Potter soit mis à l'abri où son fils allait lui arracher la tête…

_A suivre..._


End file.
